Doctor Who The First World
by DOCTOR DRAGNEEL
Summary: Narrator: there are many universes, dimensions and parallel universe all different universe but what if there was two universe that are exactly the same this story is about how a time lord and his companion found the first world.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: now I had to delete both of my stories Doctor who The First world and the nightmare woman and edited them so I am going back over each chapter so to make it right I am trying to make my stories sometime exciting and sometimes sad but also I am trying to make the best stories possible any way on with the STORY

* * *

Chapter 1

Narrator: there are many universes, dimensions and parallel universe all different universe but what if there was two universe that are exactly the same this story is about how a time lord and his companion found the first world.

In space the TARDIS was traveling along and inside the TARDIS the Doctor was working on the console until clara walked in and said "so where are we going this time Doctor hopefully somewhere that isn't a submarine".

The Doctor got up from the console and said and removed his goggles "now clara that wasn't my fault the TARDIS acts up sometimes but the old girl is the best ship in the universe".

Then a alarm was ringing throughout the TARDIS and the Doctor immediately went to see what wrong and then sparks started to fly from the console and the Doctor tried to sort it out but it was too much

"Doctor what's wrong what's happening" shouted clara

"CLARA THAT IS THE TARDIS CLOISTER BELL MEANS SOMETHING WRONG HOLD ON TIGHT CRASHLANDING IN 3 2 1"

Then the TARDIS CLOISTER BELL STOPPED complete silence in the TARDIS until the Doctor woke up first "woah now let see whats wrong old girl" said the Doctor as he went to the console and to check the TARDIS scanner

Then the Doctor went over to wake clara up "Clara CLARA you ok?" Asked The Doctor.

Then both of them went over to look and at the scanner and clara said " so where are we" and the Doctor said "well according to the TARDIS scanner it seems the TARDIS has landed on earth but its not showing the date"

Clara said with curious tone " but Doctor why did the TARDIS cloister bell went off"

"so we landed back on earth but why did the TARDIS CLOISTER BELL went off the TARDIS showing the location but not the date think Doctor think well only one way to find out clara shall we ". Then the Doctor got his tweed jacket on and the Doctor and clara exited the TARDIS and the TARDIS landed on a street and clara saw a newspaper and went back to the Doctor.

"Doctor according to this newspaper date we landed at the 23rd of November 2013" and the Doctor said "WHAT"

The doctor went back and forth trying to figure out and said "no no no no impossible that can't be" and then clara said " Doctor this was the same date that we were fighting zygons and saving your planet".

then the doctor said " I know that clara the tardis should force herself away from this point in time which I can't understand why think Doctor think" then clara noticed something else.

"Doctor we have a problem" said clara then the Doctor turned around and said "what" and then he soon realized what clara was trying to say "oh right hello I'm the Doctor nice to meet you all sorry for the mess the old girl doesn't always land perfectly" the Doctor and clara were completely surrounded and then someone step forward and said "well its a pleasure to meet you sir" and the Doctor said "ok nice to meet you but who are you" and the person said " I am general David martin of the uss army earth forces and you are the last hope for us".

the Doctor was now curious and said " what do you mean" and the general said in a sad tone " you see Doctor the reason why you are our last hope is because this world is dying. " and then some soldiers started to cry clara came forward and whispered to the Doctor "Doctor their crying".

the Doctor whispered back "yeah I know clara but we are not in our world" and the Doctor said "if this is not our world then what is it?".

the general turned back and said "your right this is not your world because you two are just clones of our world but much better this world is the first world" then the Doctor and clara both look at each other and said "WHAT!"

* * *

leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Doctor and clara were shocked and confused that this world is dying. The general said "I know you have a lot of questions but you need to come with us please"

the doctor said to himself " _wow a general said please now thats new"_ soon the Doctor and clara went with the general and on their way to the base the Doctor asked "ok so where are going".

the general said "we are going to the tower of london" and soon they were at this world's tower of London and they went inside.

clara said "came to a room that the Doctor was the only one to be allowed in but the doctor protest saying "clara come with me" and the general didn't argue and he agree and said "ok Doctor your companion is allowed in with you" then the Doors opened and the Doctor and clara went in.

Clara always knew that there possible other universes but not like this then she heard the Doctor saying "clara look at me don't be scared clara".

Then they interrupted by a voice at a desk " well it seems I have a visitor" and the Doctor and clara walked to the desk.

then the Doctor spoke " well it nice to meet you im …." then the voice said "THE DOCTOR" and the Doctor said with a curious face "how did you know I was going to say that".

then the voice said " how did I know" then the chair turned around and the both The Doctor and clara were shocked that his person who was the person in charge of this base was.

Then the person stood up and said "After all Doctor I am you i am THE DOCTOR".

The Doctor said " well this is new how did you know I was coming and more to the point how is this world dying" and the other Doctor said "not just this world Doctor but me also"

The Doctor said with a shocked expression "how" and the First world Doctor said " long ago I was travelling with my companion we enjoying our time together"

then the Doctor noticed he was crying and he said "what happened next?" And the other world Doctor said " i got a call from unit that they found out that some humans found ancient item buried long ago but what i didnt know what was going to happened next the item was used for a machine called the big bang machine"

Clara said "yeah i heard about that machine it was to showed how the universe was created" the First world Doctor said "but it went one step further that as soon as the item was connected up to the machine the machine started to go haywire but then it was too much then it caused a massive explosion that cost the lives of people including my companion".

then clara asked "what was her name?" And the other world Doctor said while crying "clara" and this cost clara to cry too and the other world Doctor continued "as I was also caught in the blast to but I was still alive back then but".

the Doctor said " you are the end of your regeneration cycle" the other world Doctor nods and said "exactly but I had a plan I used my TARDIS as force field to contain the blast so it wouldn't spread across but before i did that I wanted to try give those who lost their lives in that blast a second chance at life so which I created another world a clone world if you might say with the same people but different timelines.

Then the Doctor said " so you created a other universe that's means me and clara are clones" and the other world Doctor said "no you are not clones I wanted to give people a second chance so no your not clones".

the Doctor said "what was the item" and the other world Doctor said "the eye of time".

the doctor said " WHAT! How " and clara asked " Doctor whats this eye of time" and the Doctor sigh "the eye of time more powerful than any heart of the tardis more powerful than any TARDIS ever built harnessed by the Time Lords centuries ago and lost forever the eye is natural phenomenon some say it's the heart of time and space itself the very core of the big bang. The last time I saw it it was used by the daleks but I destroyed but how did it survived but what happened next"

The other world Doctor said "it somehow linked up to the big bang machine a like i said and what clara said about about the big bang machine that can show how the universe was created and that is what happened sorry DOCTOR you can leave if you want".

the Doctor was thinking for a minute and he clapped his hands and said "ME LEAVE really i never let anyone down this world give me a chance to correct what happened so this is what I am going to do I am going to save everyone in this world and not just that I am going to save every last one of them and you because I AM THE DOCTOR" and the Doctor straighten his bow tie

* * *

leave a review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

World 1 Doctor was amazed that the doctor was going to help him and this world they already got working. Then the Doctor clapped his hands and said " now firstly I will be needing my TARDIS then figuring out what the eye of time and the big bang machine are doing out".

someone knock on the doors and the other world doctor said "come in" and the person came in and it wasn't soldier she was scientist and she was young and she said "I come here with urgent news sir" and then she look at the Doctor and clara and word 1 doctor said " they are from the world which I created".

she felt a little shy around a other doctor and then focus back why she was here for "Doctors we pick up this signal coming from the item sir " and then the Doctor look at the readings and said " no no no it cant be ".

clara said " what is it" and then the doctor said with serious face " this wasn't an accident someone or something Is sending command codes to the eye of time and the big bang machine". World 1 Doctor was shocked how did he not know about and said "but who" and THE Doctor said " good question who and why"

Meanwhile somewhere else a figure said "my lord we have news my lord" and the shadow just said with a hissed tone " go on".

the person said "there seem to be another TARDIS AND ANOTHER DOCTOR" and the shadow just smile and said " well its seems the old man really did do something useful for once no matter".

the figure just left and the shadow just sat back and said " soon this world and the other world will be mine hahahahahahaha".

Back at the base the Doctor was working on something while clara was looking outside at what the eye of time has caused then she heard a voice "clara" and clara turned around and saw the world 1 Doctor just standing there and said "so how are you feeling".

clara said "im fine it just that I always thought that there was other universes but just thinking about a world that is exactly like ours" and world 1 Doctor just nods and said "I know".

then clara asked "so are you really both the same person" world 1 Doctor just laugh and said "me and your Doctor are the same person but I created your world for a reason because so it doesn't end up like mine clara" and then "yes got it " shouted the Doctor.

clara said "what is it" and the doctor jump with joy and said " i found out what the eye of time and the big bang machine is doing according here its not easing stuff it its absorbing " and world 1 Doctor said "hold on are you saying that" and the Doctor said " oh yes the people who lost their lives in that blast arent erase they are alive" and world 1 Doctor said "my clara is alive ".

clara said " how can you be sure Doctor" and The Doctor has a smile on his face and " see the humans have a little bit of energy in them which i called time energy which the eye of time needs to live or to work but it can be used for something else like ".

Then explosion happened and world 1 Doctor called the commander but he didn't answer and then The doors burst open and a figure walked in the room and said "hello Doctors" both the Doctors and clara were shocked that the figure was CLARA.

* * *

leave a review

until next time

Doctor Dragneel out


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Doctor clara and world 1 Doctor were just shocked as they stood there just looking at a version of clara but the Doctor knew something was wrong about this clara but he couldn't think of anything until the other clara spoke.

Other clara said " well its seems that we have two doctors but I know what you are going to ask next who am I. I am the clara from this world".

Suddenly world 1 Doctor couldn't believe it that this clara was his clara he knew there were other universes but the memories soon flash back to him on that fateful day he lost his clara. Then the Doctor spoke and clapped his hands together.

The Doctor said "wrong that wasn't the question I was going to ask but thank you for answering it anyway i want know why".

Then world 1 clara just laughed and said " I don't need to tell you anything at..

But The Doctor said with his smart tone "that question wasn't for you it was for who is doing this if I am correct" straightened his bow tie "that person is after the item so I WANT TO TALK TO THE BOSS".

Suddenly a noise coming from the speakers of the base a figure popped up as hologram and the doctor Clara and world 1 Doctor look puzzled as the figure just sat there in his throne and said with a dark tone "well now it seems you want a chat Doctor its been so long Doctor how is Gallifrey".

then the Doctor eyes widened with shock as he figured out "no no no no it cant be him" and his clara asked him "doctor who is it" and turned around and said "now it all make sense how this all happened the eye of time the big bang machine and even how he knew me and world 1 Doctor and even clara" and clara asked him 1 more time "Doctor who is it" and the Doctor said "omega".

then omega removed his cloak he looked more humanoid and shouted " NO DOCTOR KING OMEGA OF THE UNIVERSE" the Doctor said "how can you be alive you can only lived the anti matter universe i make sure you never escape how".

omega just then he laughed and raised his hand and said "stand down I want to chat the Doctor" and the soldiers just moved back and then said "well its been a long time Doctor but to answer your question i want to know myself I was mad but then it appeared a crack in the skin of universe opened up for me" this made The Doctor worried when crack in the skin of the universe and the Doctor said " what happened next".

omega just said " I then found myself on this world you called earth but not as you think about it Doctor i then found something interesting something fell to earth a long time after all the eye of harmony was part of us timelords but back to the story DOCTOR I then use my timelords abilties to learn about the eye of time and the big bang machine I then came across a other discovery a ancient text said that one the true legend and the creator shall meet" world 1 Doctor said " so you been keeping a eye on me".

omega said " I couldn't let you discover it doctor beside i played with your world DOCTOR" then the world 1 doctor eyes widened shouted " your the one who caused that explosion".

Omega said "it was necessary for the eye of time to recharge herself" and this caused Doctor to question and said " what do you mean by herself" and omega said "still the same old fool you timelords thought the eye was a energy but its alive so that why I needed to recharge the eye taking away some weak humans".

a voice spoke and it was clara and said " we're not weak we are the Doctor family ok not blood ties but he has the biggest family and it is humans he cares for so much so don't you dare call us weak humans" and both Doctors smiled at clara and omega said "well doctor its seems our little chat must come to an end clara".

world 1 clara came in and said "yes my lord" and omega said "take aim and fired" but the shot bounced off them as the shot bounced of them it shaped look like a 1963 police telephone and this caused the doctor to laughed and said "sorry while we were talking I managed to slip my TARDIS around me clara and world 1 doctor so bye" then the TARDIS appearance showed completely and the TARDIS to take off.

Inside the TARDIS world 1 Doctor just smiled as he remember the good days when traveling in the old girl and said " well I'll be it been a long time since I was in the TARDIS so what are we going to do now" and the Doctor smiled and said we are going to the eye of time hang on tight"

To be continued

* * *

leave a review on what you think


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the TARDIS the Doctor was working trying to steady her but it was difficult of flying the TARDIS to where the eye of time is but clara was wondering about world 1 Doctor so she went to see if he's ok clara said " hey are you ok Doctor" and world 1 Doctor just smiled and said "yeah it just difficult of all of this caused by omega but...".

Clara then notice that he was crying and said " thinking about your clara" and the world 1 Doctor nodded and said " yeah it's I thought she was dead after that explosion" then the Doctor but in and said " you thought she was dead but she was reborn like the others who got caught in the blast" and clara and world 1 Doctor stood up and said "what".

the Doctor just smiled and said "if my theory is correct omega must have recreated world 1 clara and those people who got caught in the blast but just different".

the look the Doctor gave to clara and world 1 Doctor said that he knows something and clara immediately said "Doctor you know something" and Doctor sigh and said " omega has tried to get back into our universe but failed but he is a genius but this is different clara but I will get her back but In the meantime let focus on the eye of time and the big bang machine.

At the heart of the explosion lays a wasteland the only is the world 1 doctor TARDIS holding everything in place but down the Doctor TARDIS appeared near the eye of time and the big bang machine. Inside the TARDIS The Doctor SLAMMED the lever and said "Good we landed" but World 1 Doctor said "wait if we go outside we will end up like everyone else and why are you smiling" and The Doctor handed two bracelets to clara and world 1 Doctor and one for himself and said "I created these little devices know as chronobraclets got to think of a better name you know but anyway they will keep us safe so let go".

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door and walked out the look at what the eye of time and the big bang machine have caused he said to himself "so much destruction the eye of time and this big bang machine has caused" and clara said " doctor do you know where it is " and the Doctor clapped his hands and said "of course I do there's a map and the eye of harmony is in the center of the complex so come on".

Clara notice that the world 1 Doctor just standing there and she said "Doctor are you ok" what clara didn't know that the world 1 Doctor was having flash backs on what happened on that day he then snapped out of it and said "yeah I'm alright" and clara then said "you can stay in the TARDIS if you want".

But World 1 Doctor said "no this is my problem I need to sort this out and stop omega" and clara simply smiled because she had a feeling that this acted so much like her Doctor after all it is the same universe she said to herself and said to world 1 Doctor "do you know you acted so much like my Doctor" and world 1 Doctor said "after all this is the same universe".

the Doctor shouted "ARE YOU TWO COMING I THINK I FOUND IT" and clara and world 1 Doctor ran to where the Doctor is and they were shocked as well the eye of harmony was covered in machinery and clara simply said " is that what it's supposed to look like" and The Doctor said " no the eye of time is supposed to look like a bright energy but it must have merge with the big bang machine" and clara said " ok but the humans built the big bang machine to see how the universe work why is it doing this" and the Doctor put his hand to his face and sigh and said "like I know all the answers clara but you are right It was supposed to see how the universe was created" and the Doctor suddenly realized something as he looked at world 1 Doctor staring at the eye and immediately shouted "now it all make sense" and clara questioned "hold on what do you mean"

The Doctor just as he explained " well world one me got caught in the blast but remember what omega said the eye is alive but what if someone was contacting me this world me but omega didn't know".

then word 1 Doctor said " hold on some one was contacting me" and The Doctor said "yes but the problem was that you think about your clara the connection wasn't that great like an wifi but I need to think" and clara said "Doctor what are you thinking and the Doctor looked up and clara and world 1 Doctor looked up as well to see what was the Doctor was looking at was a blue box that hovering high above the complex and the Doctor just smiled and all three said "oh yes".

High above the complex world 1 Doctor TARDIS was hovering inside the TARDIS was empty the only inside her was her whooshing noise but suddenly the Doctor TARDIS landed inside world 1 Doctor TARDIS suddenly the Doctor came out of his TARDIS and got to work with world 1 Doctor on the plan and then clara said "will this plan work Doctor".

The Doctor was about to say something until a click of a gun was heard behind them and it was world 1 clara and she said "do you think we are stupid Doctor that we wouldn't have a eye on this TARDIS" and the Doctor just kept on working while clara and world 1 doctor just stood there at the console and this made world 1 clara mad and she said " I mean it Doctor I will shoot" and the Doctor kept on working at the console and said "go on shoot me you were order to stop me right so come on or maybe you can't because deep down I know that clara Oswald from this world is still alive" as the Doctor said that World 1 clara thought about it and she drop the gun and a burst of energy came out of her and disappeared and world 1 Doctor rushed to her aid and check to see if she ok and world 1 just smile.

Back at omega base omega slammed his fist and said "what the Doctor managed to save clara from this world well it doesn't matter prepare all system for the plan." The soldier said " yes my lord" back at world 1 Doctor TARDIS World 1 clara was waking up and the Doctor jumped and said "welcome back and don't worry your completely safe" and world 1 clara was confused and said " hold on what's going on here".

the doctor was right this world clara doesn't have any memory on what happened and then world 1 Doctor said "well do you remember anything" and world 1 clara said " there was a explosion and I was in place and I met this woman she said the fate of universes lays in the hands of the Doctor" this caused both Doctors to look at each other and the Doctor said "well that new couldn't be the eye of time hmm well right we need to focus on what's happening right now lets get to work "

Back at omega base everything was set and soon he will be the ruler of all universes and he said with a dark tone "everything ready" and the controller said "yes" and omega said " activate the machine and the eye of time" and then the Doctor teleported in and said "oh hello you's lot" and then omega smiled and said " you are too late Doctor soon every single one of your lives and every Doctor will never have existed" and the Doctor said " oh so it is about me as well as being the king of the universe hmm but there is a problem with your plan you sent world 1 clara to keep an eye on the eye of time and the big bang machine " and omega said "yes" and the Doctor continued " well as I was saying theres a TARDIS hovering above the entire complex but that got me thinking the old girl may have her issues but she still remarkable but one TARDIS isn't enough" and omega shouted "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DOCTOR"

The Doctor said "what if a the TARDIS from this world to bring me here but what if that signal wasn't only for 1 doctor but loads of Doctors" suddenly there was a alarm rang out saying warning warning and the Doctor said "you mess up big time messing with life and death so what the one thing someone called for The DOCTOR" suddenly there were voices calling out and they belong to the Doctor all of his lives coming together to save every universe

3rd Doctor: hello this is the DOCTOR

2ND :oh my giddy arms

7th : well time to get to work

10th: allons y

The Doctor just smiled and said "bye bye " and suddenly teleported away and back at the complex the world 1 doctor was gathering up some power to pull the eye of harmony out and drag it away and he spoke into the communication device and said " all Doctors get ready" and soon as they were safe away all of the DOCTOR'S tardises were orbiting the eye of time and soon everything went white and then everything returning to normal and the wasteland was no more and it was full with busy people going about their daily lives.

suddenly the TARDIS appeared and out step the Doctor and he said "well see just like I said everything is back to normal" and even world 1 Doctor was lost for words too and said "thank you doctor for everything" and the DOCTOR said "well we didn't just save the universe we saved both of our universes and the world 1 clara said " what about omega" and the Doctor said " oh don't worry I sealed him back into the antimatter universe so it seems i must be off see ya come on clara OH by the way travel you have clara back so go travel" and then the TARDIS took off but what the doctor didn't know was a mysterious figure watching tardis going and said "so omega couldn't defeat The Doctor hahahahahaha"

* * *

leave a review


End file.
